This invention relates to a record player and more particularly to a record player having an auxiliary turntable brake and balance wheel combination.
Conventionally, record players for playback of audio records only pause when such is turned off. This allows the audience or listener to interrupt the program for as long as desired however, some of the audio contents of the record are lost since the rotational momentum of the turntable causes record displacement before the record stops. Furthermore, in many instances, especially at dancing parties, disc jockeys occasionally manually turn the turntable by pressing an end portion of the record rotating on the turntable which generates screeches for the amusement of the listeners which may result in permanent inclination or displacement of the centering spindle. To this end, the inventor has attempted to provide for an improved structure of a record player to overcome the drawbacks of known record players.